Some types of businesses or other enterprises may receive or generate data that may be private, secret, confidential, proprietary, or that is otherwise sensitive, such that the data should be maintained in a secure manner. Further, sensitive data is often managed and shared by internal services within an enterprise during the performance of enterprise operations. Because internal services are typically provided within an enterprise's own network, intranet, or the like, interactions are often assumed to be secure. In addition, users of internal services may be able to access enterprise data that would never be exposed publicly, such as customer information, proprietary information, financial information, and the like. Accordingly, some enterprises may have safeguards that limit access of internal users and applications to sensitive data. However, enforcing these safeguards may interfere with the legitimate need for access to certain information or services.